Tales from Chiacgo
by Carlos45
Summary: After forcing to see Lumpy for depression therapy, Zer0 finally opens about his past. COMEBACK STORY!


**Guess who's back! I'm letting know that my writer's block is gone and high school is kicking my ass! I've been gone for so long that I missed my account's birthday! But that might all change (gotta D in Alegbra and parents might ground me again if they find out) after this remake of one of my old stories shows off my return! Note: The HTF's are going to be furries, which means their human with animal tails and ears.**

* * *

Oh god why did he agree to this? Just because he felt a little down and was about to maybe slit his wrist doesn't mean his sister had to go all crazy and give him an appointment with Lumpy for therapy after catching him. The boy signed as he tries his best to just continue walking down the hallways of the building and find Lumpy's office instead of jumping out through the nearby window. He finally reached the room and opened the door, he saw Lumpy in a suit with a fake black beard and glasses.

"Hello Zer0," Lumpy simply says as the sixteen year old just sat on the couch next to the moose/human. "What brings you here today?"

"Didn't Jessie tell you already?" Zer0 asked as he rested his hands on his jaw. Zer0 had a black shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers; he had his hat off today to show his wild black hair and red bear ears.

"Yes, but I want to know why _you_ think you're here," Lumpy said as he took out a notepad with a pen. Zer0 didn't know if the little question was stupid or not, but it did have him thinking.

"I don't know, I've just been a little depressed for the past couple of days and tried to cut myself," Zer0 said as he lay down on the bright red couch, it was a bit uncomfortable but not too comfortable.

"And why is that?"

"Because I wanna know why emo's do it," Zer0 said

"No, I mean why you are depressed,"

Zer0 decided to just close his eyes and think as hard as he could to answer the moose's question. He doesn't know why he's been so depressed! I mean he has a great girlfriend, great friends, a great house, and Shady hasn't been bothering him for awhile either. Why is he so depress!

"I don't know, I just don't know!" Zer0 yelled as he gripped his head as soon as a headache started pounding in his head, he's been here for about 3 or 2 minutes and he's already yelling.

"Just thinking Zer0, have there been any sad moments that have caused your depression?"

"Nope," Zer0 easily answers as nothing really sad has happened, he head Lumpy hummed and write something down on that notepad of his. Zer0 was kind of impressed on how smart Lumpy can be when he's a psychotherapist, he helped him and Flippy learn to prevent their other sided from killing people or Zer0's case, hitting on every girl and cause chaos with pranks that look more like tragic accidents.

"Then think of the people that anger you, maybe they have to do something with your depression," Zer0 heard Lumpy said as he continue to grip his hair while rubbing his head to smooth his headache.

"Well I do hate Disco Bear a lot," Zer0 said as he stopped gripping his hair and heard Lumpy hummed while writing some more stuff down.

"Why is that?"

"For the same reason this whole town and probably the whole world have, he's a fucking pedo bear who never takes no as an answer," Zer0 said angrily while the pedo's name caused him to scowl. He has to admit that he isn't like Shady which is good, but Disco's on his list after he chased him with that Chucky doll a few months back and hypnotize every girl to like him a couple of weeks ago. "Plus Splendon't pisses me off too!" Oh Splendon't angers him at any chance he gets, he brags how he used to be Splendid's sidekick and how better he was at it than him. Not only that, but he keeps making crimes just to get attention! "But thankfully, they haven't been bothering either. I'm sorry Lumpy but I just don't know what's been making me sad."

He turned and saw Lumpy actually _thinking _as he hummed with his eyes closed while tapping one of his temples, seriously does this guy acts stupid for attention? Lumpy finally opened his eyes after what felt like hours and looked at Zer0.

"Well?" He said hoping the moose had come up with something after all that thinking.

"Did you ever think about your childhood back in Chicago?" Lumpy asked, Zer0's eyes widen at the question. Why would he ask him about his childhood and hometown?

"Yeah, there both the reason why I'm standing here right now," Zer0 answered sheepishly as the question was stuck in his head like the Duck Tales theme song. Thinking about it right now, his hometown and old friends were bring a smile to his face. Of course Lumpy with his smart face on, noticed this.

"I see your smiling at your memories," Lumpy said which snapped Zer0 out of his thoughts. Oh no, Zer0 now knows why he's been depressed for the past couple of days...he was homesick. He actually missed his parent's wrath, his old friends, his babysitter, and even that whore; well you can take his parents and whore off the list and maybe theirs his reason. "Talk about them." Zer0 looked at Lumpy like he was a killer or something, explaining his childhood was like explaining the fraction of the universe to a baby. That's why he keeps it simple by saying he has super bitchy and strict parents and got away from them, but the more he thought about it the more he wanted to tell his childhood out to the world.

"Fine,"Zer0 said with a defeat sign while Lumpy smiled with victory.

"Let's just say I was adopted, Jessie has told me from time to time that mom and dad found me by their doorstep and took me in. Everything else was fine in while I was young, but things started to change when I was only eight years old."

* * *

**To the people who actually like my stories, yes I have written new chapters for my other stories and no I won't post them right away. I always show my love by pissing off my fans, so you have to wait about a month or two for the chapters to be updated. Well gotta go! **


End file.
